Complicated
by wishing-on-a-rainbow
Summary: After a girl is attacked by a vampire and her friends slaughtered, she goes on the road with Sam and Dean, helping them hunt every monster they can find until she can find the vampire and rip it to pieces. But then things get complicated OC/Sam
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **After a girl is attacked by a vampire and her friends slaughtered, she goes on the road with Sam and Dean, helping them hunt every monster they can find until she can find the vampire and rip it to pieces. But then things get complicated OC/Sam**  
**

**So, this is my first story. Be kind, I've never posted before.****  
This is set Season 3, just after the ep "Mystery Spot". **

**Just so you know: In my perfect little Supernatural World, Ruby does not exist. I don't know how Sam managed to stay alive so long without her saving his ass, but yeah, no Ruby. Sorry to all her fans :P  
So I guess it's slightly A/U, but, whatever  
**

**Also, this will possibly turn into a Sam/OC story, I don't know yet :-/  
Swearing is mandatory for Sam and Dean, it's what they do  
And it'll be mainly swapping between Dean and Sam's point-of-view.  
Andddddd.... This is really short I know, but it'll get better, I promise  
R&R please :)**

**

* * *

**

"Sir?" the tentative voice broke through my concentration and I turned to see the pretty brunette from the counter standing before me.  
"We're closing now, sorry. You have to go," she said apologetically, pointing at the clock—it read 10:30pm, closing time.  
"Oh, sorry, sure," I replied, standing up. Closing my father's journal, I smiled at her, before walking out of the local diner and starting off down the street.

I couldn't stop thinking about what the Trickster had said, less than a week before.  
"_You can't save him Sam. He's going to die_"  
Damn Dean and his stupid deal.  
I shook my head, instead thinking back to the pretty girl from the diner, with her long, brown hair and willowy frame. She would have been my age at least, maybe a bit older. If all else failed, I could go back and get her number... _Focus Sam! This isn't fun time! This is time for you to try and save Dean!_

I had been walking for barely a minute when there was a yell of "Hey! You forgot your wallet!"  
I spun around, my hands instantly going to my pockets.  
"Oh, thanks!" I exclaimed as the brunette from the diner ran up, handing it to me.  
We stood in a sort of awkward silence for a few seconds, but thankfully my phone rang. I instantly picked it up, flipping it open.  
"Hey Sammy boy!" Dean's voice chirped, slightly tinny from the bad reception.  
"What have you found?" I asked quickly.  
"Well, there's a nest at some abandoned warehouse about fifteen minutes drive from the hotel. Get back already so we can go exterminate these bastards!"  
"You sure are cheery today."  
"Yeah, I dunno why though. Probably the coffee... That was some damn good coffee."

I started to respond, but I was cut off by a scream—the girl from the Starbucks was being held in place by a male as he sank his teeth into her throat. I hurriedly dropped my phone and ran over.  
Smashing the vampire in the face, I wrenched her from his grip. She fell to the ground, clutching her neck as she screamed again. I hit the vampire again and it turned and ran, cursing me as it went. I almost ran after it, but then I remembered the girl.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked, crouching down beside her.  
"Do I look alright?" she managed before she burst out in a coughing fit, her neck spurting out more blood than I believed possible. Pulling my jacket off, I pressed it to her neck and helped her to stand.  
She almost collapsed, but I held her up, letting her lean heavily on me. I quickly picked my phone up to hear "SAM! I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW OR I'M GOING TO-"  
"DEAN! It's ok, I'm fine. Just vampire trouble. I knew there was a food shortage, but I didn't realise they'd be that desperate!"  
"Ok, you sure you're fine?"  
"Yeah, I am, but there's a girl who's been attacked. Get your car, she needs the hospital."  
"Where are you?"  
I gave him the address, then hung up.

"Don't worry, kay? Now, I need you to answer my questions, is that alright?" I asked the girl, and she nodded faintly.  
"Ok, what's your name?"  
"Isabella-Marie."  
"Ok, Isabell-"  
"Just call me Belle," she said, cutting me off, wincing as she spoke.  
"Ok, Belle, what's your date of birth?"  
"What does it ma...mat-?"

She fainted, almost falling. I caught her, and picking her up, I walked over to the side of the road, hailing Dean as he drove up. I carefully laid her out in the back seat of the Impala as Dean held the door open for me. Climbing in after her, I sat so that her head was in my lap as I held the jacket to her neck, trying to stem the heavy bleeding.

"Sam, are you absolutely _sure_ that you're fine?"  
"Yes Dean, for the last time! I'm fine, it didn't even touch me!"  
Dean glared at me before turning his eyes back to the road and flooring it.

Within minutes we were at the hospital.

* * *

**I DID IT! I got the spacing right... well, sorta. It looks better than it did and I'm very proud of myself for it**

**Next chapter will be up soon, hopefully  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam, what the hell happened out there?" Dean asked forcefully, gripping my forearm to turn me to face him. I shrugged his grip off, and he glared at me.  
After glaring back at him, I answered. "I left the diner, and she ran to give me my wallet. I said thanks and got it from her, then you called. And then..." I stopped, remembering the look of horror the girl had when she was attacked.  
"And then what?" Dean asked roughly.  
"A vampire, it just grabbed her. I didn't even realise till he bit her. So I hit him and he dropped her. Then he tried to bite me, so I smacked him again, then he ran." My voice rose and my face flushed with anger.  
"Are you sure you're ok?"  
"Dean, I'm not the one in a hospital bed, bleeding to death!"  
"Hey man, it's not your fault." His voice took on a softer tone. "The vamps are desperate. Being willing to take someone right in front of you just proves it. Now, c'mon, I wanna get the hell out of here; I hate hospitals!"  
"We're not leaving 'till I know that Belle's ok!"  
"Belle? I thought she was just giving you your wallet, not scoring your number?" Dean asked with an eyebrow raised.  
"I asked her what her name was and that's what she said."  
He grinned at me, before motioning behind me, to a short nurse who was standing patiently, waiting to speak to me. I turned to her, apologising and asking what she wanted.  
"Ms McArthur is awake, and she wants to see you," she said quietly, her accent slightly French.  
"Oh, thanks," I replied, assuming she meant Belle. Then, turning to Dean, "stay here."  
He looked like he was about to argue, but thought better of it and instead plopped down on the seat in the waiting room.

I wandered into the room where Belle was, grinning as she sat up, her face pale.  
"Hey"  
"Hey yourself," she countered, wincing as she spoke. The bite obviously still hurt.  
"You alright?"  
"What happened?" she asked, so straight-forward it would have put Dean off stride.  
"Some guy grabbed you. He bit you, then ran when I hit him."  
"I still say it was a vampire," she said jokingly, and I froze, thinking she knew. But then she said "You know, you never told me your name."  
"And?" I asked, silently relieved.  
"What? I don't get a name to tell my friends when I share my story of how a tall dark stranger saved my life?" She grinned at me, her stormy eyes lighting up.  
I laughed, before saying "It's Sam."  
"Well, Sam, thank you. I really appreciate being alive."  
She was quick; I had to give her that. Almost as much fun as Jo to banter with.  
"Anytime, Belle."

I watched her sitting there, a thoughtful look plastered across my face. She was tall, as tall as Dean (although, that isn't that hard), and she was willowy. Her hair was brown, falling to a good 3 inches past her shoulders, and her eyes were a blue-grey. She had long, dark eyelashes, that dominated her face and drew attention to her stormy eyes. Her nose was slightly crooked, as though it had been broken.

"Ok, Ms McArthur?" The nurse from before had returned, handing Belle a pile of paperwork to fill in.  
"Your blood appears to be clean, from what tests we've taken. You may want to come back in about a week or so though, just to be sure.  
"Hmmm? Oh, thanks. Can I please have my mobile too? I need to call someone to pick me up," Belle flashed a smile and the nurse left the room to get it.  
"I could give you a ride if you wanted?" I asked, as the nurse bustled back in.  
"Yeah, sure, thanks."  
She jumped off the bed, stumbling slightly as she landed, obviously still groggy from the morphine. The nurse handed her a pile of clothes and her mobile, as well as her wallet and an apron with the diner's logo emblazoned on it.  
"Oh, shit. I have to call the diner! Kelly's gonna be furious!" she exclaimed, flipping open her phone, swearing as she dialled in the number.  
I took to phone from her before she could hit "call" though.  
"Sam, not funny! Give it back."  
"No, you need to calm down. Now c'mon, I'll give you a ride home. I'll go grab Dean and we'll go."  
"Dean?" Belle asked, confused. I mentally hi-5ed myself for distracting her from the phone.  
"He's my big brother. Total dick most of the time, but he's cool."  
"I wish I had a brother," she replied wistfully.  
"You can have him," I grinned, and she laughed, before shooing me out of the room so she could get changed into her clothes.

**A/N:  
****Another short one, I know :-/  
****I don't like the flow of this chapter, I'll probably go back and change it again soon.  
****But I can't complain, it's decent  
And it will get better! I promise you!  
****Hope everyone had a happy Easter :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter :D  
****It's quite long, but I couldn't figure out a place to cut it :-/  
****So, here you go :)**

* * *

We left the hospital, Dean driving, to 11 Elwood road, Belle's house that she shared with her two best friends—Marissa and Jacob, twin law students who Belle knew from when she was little. Belle talked the entire way there, blabbering away constantly about college, work, anything and everything she could think of.I walked her up to the house, and into the lounge-room, where she sat for a few minutes, trying to figure out what to say to "Rissy" and "Jakey" as she called them.  
"I know I've said it before, but thanks so much for saving me and driving me to hospital, and then giving me a lift home. I really appreciate it."  
"Don't worry bout it, happy to help," I said.

"SAM! Come on, time to go! It's half past eleven and we gotta get up early for sunrise tomorrow!"  
Dean's voice echoed into the room, and I sighed.  
"Well, if you see anything strange, or out of the ordinary at all, and I mean _anything_, call, kay?" I handed her a card with my mobile number on it, and made her promise that if she started to feel weird or anything, that she would call.  
"C'mon Sammy, I would like at least 4 hours sleep, if you can manage it," Dean yelled again.  
"Shut up Dean!"  
"I can really see the love there," she commented, smirking.  
I smiled, then said, "'Well, I better go, before Dean comes in and drags me away. Remember: call if you need anything."  
"Why are you so worried?"  
"Because, well... it doesn't matter." Well, I couldn't very well tell her that I was worried that she might turn into a vampire now could I? "But if you feel funny in anyway, if suddenly everything seems really loud, or really bright and sharply in focus, call. Or even better, we're staying at the Roadhouse Motel, down on Stanley Street. Unit 4. Just drop by."  
"Ok, I promise. Well, I might see you round."  
"If you're lucky, you won't."  
"What's that meant to mean?" she asked, head tilted slightly.  
"Just, if I'm there, then it normally means something bad is going on. I have a knack for being at the wrong place at the wrong time."  
She laughed, her voice slightly hoarse.  
"Bye then. By the way, you can call any hour of the day, I barely ever sleep anyway, so don't worry about waking me up."  
I grinned and she nodded, a smile playing across her lips as she replied: "well, I'll make sure I call at 3 in the morning then."  
"Get better," I smiled, then walked out the room, walking out to the car. I drove, as Dean was like death walking and I didn't trust him to not nod-off on the drive back to the motel.

* * *

In a quarter hour we were at the motel, and I crashed on my bed.

We were up barely three hours later, hunting the vampires. The clan was only small, about four vampires in all. It seemed impossible that they could be in the middle of a food shortage and, as a result of that, desperate enough for food to attack someone right in front of a witness. Some of them must have escaped.

How many more were out there? How many vampires had evaded capture and continued to eat, killing more and more humans as time went on?  
Ooooh, that was almost poetic.

I didn't say anything, but the thought of runaway vampires was still in the back of my mind, refusing to leave.  
Dean and I went back to the motel room to sleep for the next few hours. When I finally woke up at 3pm, Dean was up, and had gotten some gross junk food for afternoon tea. I passed, not sure my stomach could take that much punishment. It's hard to believe Dean hasn't got some heart disease or diabetes from all the crap he eats.  
A quiet afternoon of watching TV and pigging out on nachos followed and before long, it was 11pm and I wasn't tired. I was Googling supernatural stuff and trying to find a case, but for once, everything seemed quiet.

I sat back in my chair, stretching from hour after hour of sitting stationary, staring at my laptop.  
_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzz zzzzzzzzzzz zzzz-zzzz  
_My phone was buzzing, an incoming call.

"Hello?"  
"Sam?" The voice was female, and sounded close to tears.  
"Yeah. Wait... Belle, is that you?"  
There was no response, other than a sniffle.  
"Are you ok? What's wrong?"  
She burst out crying, but eventually managed to choke out the words "Come, hurry. Please!"  
"Kay Belle, I'll be right there."  
She hung up, still crying.

Sick with worry, I scrawled a note for Dean, then grabbed his car keys and sped off to the address. Elwood Road was barely a 5 minute drive away without speeding, and I was going at least 20 over the limit. Even though I didn't know what had happened, I could smell it—the house and yard was thick with the scent of vampire, of dead flesh and blood.  
I shivered, and cautiously pushed open the front door; it was slightly ajar. There was nothing in the front room, nor the kitchen or the living room.  
I walked upstairs and the first thing I saw was the blood. It was everywhere—the floor, the walls, even the roof—and I felt ill just seeing it. Never mind the thick coppery scent that permeated my skin.

"Belle?" I called softly, and, hearing a quiet "Sam?" I ran through the upstairs searching for her. She was in the cupboard of her room, hiding underneath a mass of clothes, curled up in the fetal position.  
"Hey, Belle, you're ok. It's ok, whatever was here is gone now. Trust me, it's ok. You're safe." I extended my hand to her and she took it, standing shakily.  
She shook her head slowly, crying.

"Now, what happened?"  
After a few moments, she eventually said "I don't know."  
"Well, what did you see?" I asked, putting my arm around her as she stood, holding her tightly as her chest heaved, tears still sliding down her face.  
"I don't know. I had a shower and got changed. I watched TV in my room, then I came out to say goodnight and I saw... blood... everywhere. And there was a guy, he looked about my age, and he was leant over Jacob... Then... he bit him. And he died, then the guy turned to me and smiled... His teeth were horrible... But then Rissy came in and saved me. She said "What the hell is going on here?" so the... thing... turned to her and attacked her. I ran in here and hid, and I could hear Rissy screaming so I called you. And when you got here, he decided he was finished with Rissy and ran, jumping out the window and then you came up and now we're here."  
"Why didn't you call 911?" I asked, guiding her through the hall and down the stairs, as she buried her face in my jacket, trying to not see the blood. I could hear it squelching through the carpet as we walked, and I'm sure Belle could feel it on her bare feet.  
"You were the first person I thought of, and you said I could call anytime, and you made me promise that if anything happened, I'd call." She sniffled again, then looked up at me with big grey-blue eyes as we reached the front door. I gave her my jacket as I noticed she was wearing just a tank top and short-shorts.

"Sam, what happened, what was he? He wasn't human; he was too fast and strong. He just reached over to Jacob and like it was no trouble at all, snapped his neck. And I only escaped because Rissy walked in and he went after her instead. Why did he do that? Why did he leave me and go after Rissy? Rissy did nothing wrong! How could he do that?!"  
"You're right Belle, he wasn't human."  
"Then what could have...?" She went from outraged to confused and tired. Thankfully she wasn't hysterical. Yet.  
"Vampire."  
"But they aren't real, they don't... What do you mean vampire?"  
"I mean exactly that—vampire. One attacked you earlier. My brother and I went and hunted some this morning at sunrise." I realised what might happen and exclaimed "Shit, we need to get you out of here NOW or you're dead."  
"You're crazy."  
"Trust me, I wish I was, but there is a vampire and you have to leave. Just stay in the car, I'll grab you some clothes."

I unlocked the car door, waited for her to get it, then ran back in the house and up the stairs. I quickly searched the place, and finding the two bodies, promptly inspected them. The male, Jacob, had been ripped apart, one arm completely torn up while the rest of him was covered in scratches. His neck was broken, his spinal cord severed, and there was a bite mark on his left arm, at his wrist. The female, Marissa, or Rissy as Belle called her, was on her back, spread eagle. Several of her fingernails had been ripped off and there was a gaping hole in her chest, as though the vampire had just stuck her hand in and pulled out her organs.  
Leaving the bodies where they were, I went into Belle's room to fetch her some clothes. It, like every other room upstairs, was covered in blood. By the look of it, the vampire was just coming in to attack Belle when I had pulled up.

I quickly found 2 pairs of jeans and a couple of tops and all her dresses, as well as 2 jackets and all her pairs of shoes—a pair of runners, a pair of flip-flops, a pair of black ballet flats, and a few pairs of high-heels. Then I got all her underwear and bras and put them on the bed in a pile with the other clothes. It took a while, but I eventually found a bag—a Country Road shoulder bag—and a black handbag. I took her phone, iPod, laptop and book from her bedside table and put them into the handbag, which I stuffed into the Country Road bag. Then I went into her ensuite bathroom and got everything—whether it be shampoo, conditioner, face wash or body lotion—and put it in a toiletries bag. I managed to get all the clothes in the Country Road bag, but the shoes and toiletries proved a problem. Eventually I found a duffel bag stuffed under the bed, and filled it with the leftover stuff.

I carried the bags downstairs and loaded them in the car, then called the police.  
I gave them the address, then hung up and turned to Belle, who was leaning up against the car.  
"Let me talk, okay? You don't need this on top of everything else."  
She said "ok", tears still streaking down her face.  
Knowing exactly how she felt, I hugged her, pulling her close and holding her tightly. She snuggled up close, sniffling.

* * *

Before long the police had arrived, and were taking down details.  
We were stood, me leaning against the car, her in my arms, the police taking notes as I spoke.  
"I came to pick Belle up, because we were going to go on a week-long road-trip. We went back to the motel I'm staying at for about an hour, then she remembered that she forgot something so we came back. She was just supposed to run up and grab it, then say goodbye and we'd be back at mine. I heard her scream, so I ran upstairs and there was Jake and Rissy just... lying there. Blood everywhere! I grabbed Belle and we ran downstairs just in case the psycho was still in there. Then I went back up and checked Jake and Rissy's pulses, just in case maybe they were ok. And then I came back down and called the police."  
"Mmm, okay, thank you...?" the cop said, looking at me inquisitively, waiting for a name.  
"Sam."  
"Sam...?"  
"Oh, sorry, Jackson. Sam Jackson," I replied, using the first name that popped into my head  
"Well thank you Mr Jackson, we'll be in touch as soon as we know what's happened."  
"Thank you, so much."  
The police officer walked off and Belle pulled away.  
"Why would you do that? Why would you lie?" she demanded through her tears.  
"Well, this way, you won't get blamed, you have an alibi. And so do I. And my brother, Dean, will say he was with us at the motel."  
"How can you be so comfortable with lying to the police?"  
"I've had to do it before, trust me."  
"Why?"  
"My job kinda requires it."  
"And your job is...?"  
"Irrelevant."  
She sighed, giving up, and turned her attention to the backseat of the Impala.  
Climbing in, she checked through all the bags. When she was satisfied I'd packed suitable stuff, she climbed through to the front and said "C'mon Sammy boy, I need to sleep."  
I didn't bother correcting her, instead getting in and setting off to the motel.

On the way, I said "So wait, you don't think I'm crazy?"  
"Of course I think you're crazy. But I trust you and I need somewhere to stay."  
"Why do you trust me?"  
"I don't know. Probably because you saved me. Then you came straight away after I called. And I think, deep down beneath all the height, imposing figure and muscles, you're just a poor tortured soul."  
I laughed at her joke and she smiled slightly, but then it fell and I was sure she was thinking of her friends, all bloody and battered. I reached across and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze and saying "It'll be ok. Trust me, you'll get through this."  
She managed a grateful smile but it didn't last.

I pulled a face and said "Oh god, I hope Dean hasn't woken up. I'm friggin DEAD if he has!"  
Belle laughed quietly, her eyes a deep grey, like storm clouds.

Of course, Dean was awake when we got to the motel, and, needless to say, NOT happy

**

* * *

**

TAA-DAAAAAA!

**Haha  
****Hope you enjoyed it :)  
****Omg, I went on an excursion for Ancient History and the teacher started talking about Winchester Glass and how it was used in medieval times  
****Me and my best friend couldn't stop laughing. It took 25 minutes to get us calm enough to pay attention to what the teacher was saying :P**


End file.
